


El Caballero del Arbol Sonriente

by slzr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, los demas mencionados solamente, main focus en Lyanna
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slzr/pseuds/slzr
Summary: Respira hondo, preparándose para el frio del material. No llevaba mucha ropa sobre ella, sería demasiado peso, y la pintura del árbol aun estaba húmeda, así que se había deshecho del vestido, para no mancharlo. Tenía que ser precavida, ¿no? Sintió el gran peso de la pieza de acero sobre sus hombros, y se sintió llena, feliz. Anticipaba salir a la justa.





	El Caballero del Arbol Sonriente

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no es mío, obviamente. Me refiero que el todo el universo de "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Recordó lo bonita que se sintió cuando se puso aquel vestido mora por primera vez, su favorito, recordó lo agradable de la tela, lo suave de esta mientras se deslizaba por su piel. Brandon se había burlado de ella por su emoción, él solía animar actividades más agresivas, justo como aprobaba lo que estaba por hacer.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? — Benjen le pregunta, mientras sostiene el peto de la armadura, con los brazos temblando por el peso.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no? — Le responde Lyanna con una sonrisa torcida, algo nerviosa. Luego, endereza el pecho para que su hermano le coloque el resto de la armadura pronto.

Respira hondo, preparándose para el frio del material. No llevaba mucha ropa sobre ella, sería demasiado peso, y la pintura del árbol aun estaba húmeda, así que se había deshecho del vestido, para no mancharlo.

Respiro por la nariz. Tenía que ser precavida, ¿no?

Sintió el gran peso de la pieza de acero sobre sus hombros, y se sintió llena, feliz. Un escalofrió inicio allí donde su piel tocaba directa contra el acero. Estaba helado. La emoción que sentía desde antes aumento de tiro, y comenzó a sentirse inquieta, ansiosa. Anticipaba salir a la justa.  
Intento recordarse que esto no lo hacía por diversión -aunque se sentía así-, sino por el honor del lacustre de su padre. Sería la campeona, le ganaría a los supuestos caballeros que abusaron de Reed, reclamaría un premio justo y desaparecería, y todos la idolatrarían.

Lo converso con Howland, le dijo que haría, porque no podía quedarse simplemente sin hacer nada. El no opino su disgusto, quizás porque Lyanna era Lyanna y no quería llevarle la contraria. En cambio, Ned pronuncio sus ideas, un no profundo. Pero lo haría de igual manera, porque sabía que podía y más.

Sentía algo intimidada, los nervios le escalaban por las piernas. No es que no tuviera practica en las justas, siempre obligaba a sus hermanos que le ayudaran y le enseñaran sobre el manejo de todas armas y todo lo posible cuando su padre salía de Invernalia, convirtiendo estos lapsos en días de entrenamiento constante y casi imparable e incluso cuando este se encontraba ahí, Lyanna se dedicaba a practicar a escondidas. Pero sabía que un pequeño error podría acabar en una tragedia, y esto era lo que menos deseaba.

Aunque, no se iba a detendría por eso, pensó cuando se coloco el casco que le ocultaba la cara completa. Se subió el visor, y vio a Benjen.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — Dijo y rió nerviosa, aunque Benjen no la oyó por el casco que llevaba.

— Como un caballero de verdad. — Y Lyanna sonrió grande y sin vergüenza, a pesar de que no podía verla.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribi hace como un año y lo tenia mas o menos terminado. Pero es ahora que lo publico.  
> La main idea es que, Lyanna es el caballero misterioso que participo es el torneo, y que por esta razon (creo yo) que fue que Rhaegar fijo su atencion en ella.  
> Pero creo que me ha quedado el fic muy informal, muy de niños. Ella tendria como 15-16 años por ahi (si no menos), pero creo que mi enfoque en la historia debio ser mas serio. Igual, tambien queria narrar algo como el principio del fin idk.


End file.
